<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weirdly Perfect by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380680">Weirdly Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love to her felt much better than flying. Making love to him felt like the most natural thing in the world.<br/>Extended Scene for 3x04.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weirdly Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think you know the one by the tags, but here’s my version of Handon’s official first time. Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Losing their virginities together in a crypt wouldn’t be their first choice but once Hope was in her bra, they couldn’t think of much else. He took off his own shirt and kissed her. His hand circled around her waist. Something about this felt right, perfect as their kisses went on and on. His hand went to her jeans, fiddling with the buttons as he kissed her neck, Hope making the most beautiful sounds as he did. </p><p>He finally unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down as she stepped out of them and her shoes. She bought his mouth back up to hers as she pulled at his belt, just as eager. His pants ended up in a pool on the ground, and he stepped out of them. He spied an air mattress in the background, presumably for Ted or his minions and broke off the kiss to go and grab it.</p><p>Laying it near them and stepping out of his shoes, he kissed her again.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He whispered. </p><p>He wanted this badly, but only if she wanted it just as badly.</p><p>In response, his mouth was met with a hungry, passionate kiss as he led her down onto the deflated air mattress. Not missing a beat, his hands went under her and pulled her bra clasp open, pulling down the straps. They broke off the kiss for air.</p><p>Soon the infernal thing was off and he could see her breasts in their full glory as he kissed her neck down to where her breasts met. </p><p>Her nipples were so tempting and tantalizing that he laid his mouth gently over the left one, causing her breath to immediately hitch and her hands to entangle themselves in his curls.</p><p>Egged on by her hitched breath and a little soft moan that escaped her, Landon flicked his tongue at the hardened nipple while using his fingers to play with its equally hard neighbour.</p><p>A strangled whimper escaped from Hope as he did this, her back arching.</p><p>“Yes. Right there.” She let out in a whimper.</p><p>He started sucking on the nipple, her mouth full of whimpers and whines before he swiftly moved on to its neighbour, using his fingers to play with the nipple he departed.</p><p>Again he sucked on it, her little mouth full of whimpers and whines. She couldn’t contain herself, what he was doing felt so damn good. And he was just getting started.</p><p>A sly smirk formed around her nipple, as he took in he was the one causing her to make those beautiful noises. This thought electrified him, sending shocks right down to his groin, beginning his erection.</p><p>Hope was frozen, paralyzed to do anything but enjoy the new sensations he was giving her.</p><p>Sure, she had suggested sex but she hadn’t expected...</p><p>Soon his beautiful mouth was gone from her nipples as it traveled down her stomach until he met the matching panties, looking upwards towards her with a questioning look.</p><p>“Do you want...” he asked and she nodded.</p><p><em> Anything </em> to get more of this beautiful feeling. He started to pull off her panties, helped by her hips arching and he discarded them alongside their other clothes. She was fully naked and exposed to him now.</p><p>His hand went in between her legs, parting them gently and ever so slightly as his head went in between them, his mouth in her most private place.</p><p>First he fumbled a little, not sure where exactly to place his mouth as he laid gentle kisses to her cunt. A few gentle hints with her hand in his curls and he finally reached her clit, licked and sucking like he had earlier with her nipples.</p><p>Her legs moved almost on their own accord, curling around his neck as she rocked against his sinfully talented mouth.</p><p>A loud moan escaped Hope’s lips, the coil inside her threatening to snap as his movements went on, moans escaping softly from her mouth.</p><p>Finally it snapped as her hips went forward, pushing her clit and cunt further into his mouth as she screamed out his name as she came, her cunt trembling.</p><p>She was somewhat out of breath, that being the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt.</p><p>Landon moved his head out from between her legs, an action that was met with a little distressed whine.</p><p>His lips met hers as he settled in between her legs, his obvious arousal brushing up against her wet exposed cunt. He broke the kiss to whisper.</p><p>“If you ever want me to stop, tell me. Even if I’m seconds away from cumming, I’ll stop. If it hurts, tell me. <em> Please</em>, Hope.” He whispered. She nodded.</p><p>Her hands went down to feel his bulge.</p><p>“I haven’t done anything...why...” she whispered, feeling his erection.</p><p>“Your body and your noises did it. Now lay back and relax.” He whispered.</p><p>She almost took his advice to heart, but started to pull off his boxers, his erect cock springing free. His boxers were quickly discarded with their other clothes.</p><p>She was a little surprised about how big it was and what it actually looked like.</p><p>“Do you not...not like it?” He whispered, tentative.</p><p>“First one I’ve ever seen, just surprised.” She whispered back, as she felt him settle in between her legs again.</p><p>She felt his hands part her legs a little, until she felt his hips jilt against hers and his cock entering her slowly.</p><p>Soon, she had the feeling of being full of his cock. It felt a little bit awkward and uncomfortable but only for a few seconds.</p><p>“Landon....<em> please </em> move.” she whined as she moved her hips against his.</p><p>He complied, his thrusts tentative and unsteady at first before he met a gentle, steady, and slow rhythm he liked.</p><p>“God, you feel good...<em> so </em> good..do I?” he moaned.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“<em>So </em> freaking good.” She whined out as he thrust and kissed her neck. </p><p>She easily flipped them so he was on his back and he let her take control of the thrusts for a while as they were skin to skin, body against body.</p><p>She quickly found and set her pace, her body in so much pleasure as he snaked a hand in between them to play gently with her clit with his equally sinfully skilled fingers.</p><p>“<em>Damn.</em>..” she whined.</p><p>Soon, everything was white and the coil snapped again, as she slumped against him, her second orgasm hitting her harder than the first one. </p><p>It didn’t exactly help that this was when he decided to let go too, her body filling with his seed as their moans mingled in the air, each other’s names falling from each other’s lips.</p><p>She stayed close to his chest as she kept him inside her, until she felt the appendage inside her go limp and she rolled off, almost breathless as he was. </p><p>She snuggled into his naked chest as she felt the last afterwaves of her orgasm hit, the sticky substance he left behind starting to dip down her thighs.</p><p>She wondered if the sex was as mind blowing for him as it was for her. She definitely wanted to do this, again and again, if he would let her. She pulled off the red fabric on the bench and bought it around their naked bodies.</p><p>Meanwhile, Landon was basking in the pleasure of finally making love to Hope. The orgasm spun on by it was stronger than any he had bought on by himself. It felt better than flying.</p><p>That feeling was something he wanted over and over again as she cuddled into his side. Cuddling with her naked was a new feeling but not one he didn’t like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>